Lonely Prince
by little red dream
Summary: Weeks after becoming a Vampire Prince, Darren is starting to feel a little down. It seems life as a Vampire Prince can be lonely.


The young Vampire Prince sat all alone at a large table. Or at least, that's how it felt. He was surrounded by some men, but none of them paid any attention to him, despite his status as a prince. _Maybe_, he thought, _people__ are__ aware __of __my__ negativity_. _Maybe __I__'__ve __been __pushing__ people __away__ with__ my __behaviour __lately_. But even if that was so, he couldn't help it.

The first weeks were exciting, because it was all new for him. He even started counting the days – or nights, he didn't know – but after a while it started to tire him. The young prince got bored and had been feeling a little depressed as well. Mr. Crepsley wasn't very much of a help either, since he wasn't the happiest spirit in Vampire Mountain since everything that had happened. In the beginning he tried though, but when Darren didn't feel much excitement anymore, he dropped the act. Sometimes the prince wished his mentor went on with his act, even if it wasn't how he truly was feeling. Maybe, then maybe he would feel a little better himself.

Darren hadn't noticed that someone sat down next to him, until he heard a cough. He quickly turned his head to the left and saw an old vampire dressed in red clothing next to him. Seba Nile. He had a gentle smile on his face.

'How are you feeling, young prince?' he asked, while he sat with his hand folded and placed on his lap. His nails were long and sharp, just like the ones of any other vampire.

'Just fine,' the boy answered, holding a sigh back. He was happy that someone wanted to have a little talk, but at the same time he was afraid he would annoy anyone who wanted to have a conversation with him.

'Come on, Darren,' the quartermaster said. 'I can see it. You're not as cheerful as you used to be. What happened? Are your duties too much? Everything that happened weeks ago? Is it still bugging you?'

'I'm not sure,' the Vampire Prince admitted. 'at first it was fun, now it's kind of boring. Not tiring, just boring. No one my age, no one like me, though I do have Harkat and Mr. Crepsley. But Crepsley has his own issues and Harkat and I haven't done anything fun together in ages. Maybe he's tired of me, hell, I don't even know where he is right now. I only see him when I get up and when I go to bed.'

'Are you worried about him?' the man said. 'You should go talk to him while enjoying a nice walk. He's your friend. As for Mr. Crepsley, he'll be fine, I know he will be. But please don't spend your days like this.'

'Thank you,' Darren said. 'it's been great talking to you. I will take your advice, it really opened my eyes. Goodbye!'

'No problem,' Seba said with a smile on his face. 'just make sure you're happy. You have to get used to life at Vampire Mountain. Take care!'

With a warm feeling in his chest, Darren left the hall and went looking for his friend. He had no idea where Harkat could be, so he had to check everywhere in the mountain. He also felt a little guilty towards the Little Person for treating a friend like that. If he found him, the first thing he'd do is apologize. Apologize for everything. Darren didn't know what he meant with everything, but it included his behaviour. Sometimes it was easier to say you're sorry about everything, than saying you're sorry about specific things you did or said. Or didn't do or say, like returning friendship.

_Dammit,__ Harkat.__Where__ could__ you__ be?_The Vampire Prince began to loose his patience. Why weren't people there when you needed them? Darren started to continue his search faster. But maybe they just missed each other, maybe he'd have to search forever. He blocked that thought out of his mind and decided it'd be better if he gave up and returned to their room. Maybe, just maybe, he'd be there. He crossed his fingers as he turned around, walking back.

When he finally reached their room, Darren heard a familiar sound of breathing. His lips curled and formed a smile on his face. He was glad that he quit searching. He took a deep breath before entering the room.

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction and I decided to make it a Darren Shan fic! I'm not sure why. Anyway, I wrote it kind of quick and I didn't really read it over again so.. I'm sorry for making it such a boring fanfic, because it's kind of pointless and not much happens in here, but I hope it was alright! Reviews are welcome and very much appreciated! Please don't be too harsh with the criticism. Also note that English is not my native language, so if you see something odd, please tell me! Oh! And if there's something in here that doesn't make sense or is incorrect, tell me as well. c:  
><strong>


End file.
